


new love

by verysmolpotato



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentReign, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysmolpotato/pseuds/verysmolpotato
Summary: after alex broke up with maggie she became to be a drunk, until kara sende lena to hope alex would change but instead of changing something else happend.





	1. first night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after alex broke up with maggie she became to be a drunk, until kara sende lena to hope alex would change but instead of chainging something else happend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing a fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> read and enjoy!

after a long time of bickering and thinking about what she has to do to make alex feel better, so after a long time she agreed with herself that she has to go to L-corp and tell everything to lena. so she went to L-corp and went straight into lena her office.

while walking into lena's office kara said "i can't believe it!"

"what can't you believe, you mostly all the time know everything" lena said with a frown on her face.

lena was still a little bit mad at kara for not telling her for a long time that she was supergirl while she was her best friend. but she still loved her best friend.

"alex hasn't been to any sister or movie night after she broke up with maggie and im worried" kara said with a sad face.

"did you try to call her or maybe go to her apartment" lena asked while looking at kara walking around in her office.

kara stopped and looked at lena "i did but she wont let me talk to or her let me grief with her"

lena saw that kara was concerned about alex so she started thinking if she maybe could do anything for kara or just maybe for alex, because if she has to be true alex is a very atractive woman.... so strong, intelligent and just so beautiful. so after 20 to 30 minutes of thinking in silence she finally got a idea.

"i will go talk to her" lena said while trying to not blush.

"you will do that?! for me?!" kara said very excited.

kara hugged lena and walked happy out of lena's office, but lena was still thinking about what she just did, now she has to think what she has to wear and what she is going to say, maybe alex wouln't even talk to her. *sighn* dont worry she tought in her head... alex isn't like that... i hope.

 

 

so that night lena went to see alex at the bar, kara sended her the location and the password to get in. when she arrived she saw alex sitting in a chair... depressed and alone with a couple empty bottles infront of her.

what does she do now? just go there and talk? or maybe just stand here until she noticed here?


	2. one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena saw alex, depressed and alone.. but what will happen if she wil talk to her.  
> read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very first chapter got more hits then i tought it would get so here is part 2, 
> 
> read and enjoy! :)

so lena was at the bar where she saw alex sitting ther alone and depressed (and very drunk). 

lena walked over to alex and sat next to her "hey alex, how are you?". "like trash" alex answered. lena looked at alex and saw the pain she was having, lena didn't doubt and rapped a arm around alex. alex was surprised about what lena just did, after she broke up with maggie no one did that to her.

"why are you here lena? ofcourse because of my sister but why did you came to this bar?" alex asked while looking into lena's eyes. lena looked back at her and said   
"something is wrong with you, not just the thing with maggie. something else happend between you two.

alex looked in complete shook at lena... how did she know? and does she know what really happend.   
"one: im fine. two: we just broke up that's it" alex said while trying to walk away. lena grabbed alex her arm and moved her closer "you are going to tell me everything   
you are for sure not ok and you look broken from the inside"

alex looked at lena with so much anger, alex liked liked lena and maggie saw that, they had a fight and maggie left, but for sure she is not telling lena fricking luthor that.

"im damn fine i said!" alex yelled at lena. lena was totally shocked about alex her reaction. she saw that alex left the bar with tears in her eyes.

lena sat there for a couple of minutes before going after alex, but after looking for her for hours lena finally went home.

(at lena house)

"she looked dead inside... im so worried" lena said to herself.

lena then noticed that she was talking to herself, she went to bed and fell assleep.

 

(the next morning, alex pov)

alex woke up in her bed, alone and scared for the new that she had to go through day. she lifted herself in her comfortable clothes and made breakfast. she sat infrond of the televison and watched the new.  
after watching the news she took a shower and putted on some clothes before she went to the bar.

 

(the same morning, lena's pov)

lena woke up and checked her phone, she saw that she had no messages. she went to the bathroom to shower, after the shower she dressed up and had no breakfast and went straight to L-corp.

when lena arrived at L-corp in her office, she noticed a weird e-mail when she oppend her laptop. she opened the e-mail and saw that that it was from alex "can we meet at the bar tonight at 7 pm" it said.

lena was so extremely surprised that she got a e-mail from alex after what happened last night. 

 

so that night lena went to the bar and arrived at 7 pm. when she walked inside she saw that alex was pretty nervous. lena walked to the table alex was sitting and sat next to her, "what did you want to talk about?" lena asked alex softly.

"the real reason why me and maggie broke up, because i think i can trust you" alex said back with a sad tone in her voice.

lena looked at alex and rapped a arm around her and said "yes, you can trust me and you can tell me everything you want to tell, im a great secret keeper"

alex sighed and said "well....". alex told lena the whole story that took her about 30 minutes, and lena's reaction was so nice.... lena hugged alex and let her cry on her shoulder.

"why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" lena asked while alex was stil sobing on her shoulder.

 

 

".....i don't even know...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this second chapter!


	3. what have id done ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after that night lena and alex became very great friends, maybe even ore than friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter, im changing this agentcorp story to a agentreign and supercorp story.
> 
> read and enjoy! :)

after three mkonths alex and lena became really great friends, maybe the even became more then just friends?

"i feel like complete shit" alex said while walking into lena her office.

"well hello to you to, what got you so mad?" alex said while she sende her last couple email to the guy from the deal with china.

"well kara isn't listening to me because she thinks she is beter because she is an alien and- ow got you look more like shit then i do what happend?"

"well after the whole day listening to a dude from china with bad english is very anoying, and im becoming extreemly horney"lena said with no shame.

"you are what?!" alex said while almost spitting out her drink.

after alex set her glass back on the table she noticed that lena was getting closer and closer, when she was to close to alex alex pushed her softly back.

"i don't want this lena, i don't anymore" alex said, she saw that lena was shooked because three months ago she did wanted this but she tough about it and she knows lena is only doing this to get kara her atention.

alex walked out of lena her office when she bumped into samantha.

(alex pov)

"i am so sorry!" alex said with a shock on her face.

"ow don't be it happends so many times here, it's like they don't see me" sam said to alex.

 

ow no..... im falling in love agian!

**Author's Note:**

> this was chapter 1 if the 5. i hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
